Coming Home
by Melchy
Summary: Carolyn Muir learns that home is where the heart is.


Coming Home

Kathy 

_Rating: R_

_These characters do not belong to me but do let me take them out once in a while and then put them back. They belong to 20th Century Fox.___

_Carolyn Muir learns that Home is where the Heart is. _

_Thanks to Susan, and the Denises :) _

"I'll never forget you Captain Gregg," the boy said. "No matter what happens I'll always think of you as my best friend."

"I'll never forget you either, lad." The Captain said gruffly, so as not to allow the tears to come that he felt welling up. The boy was like the son he had never had. He could not stand to think what existence would be like without him, without any of them.

"Now listen here, lad . . . " the Captain assumed command. "Be a good crew member and listen to your mother and keep an eye on your sister even if she does not think she needs it. And always remember to do as you're told and to do what is right."

"Aye, sir." Jonathan saluted.

"Jonathan, Mom says it's time to go." Candy came into the room, her face streaked with tears. "I'll miss you, Captain." She said coming over to the seaman. "I wish, I wish we didn't have to go." The little girl buried her face in the Captain's broad shoulder and hugged him.

"There, there!" He soothed, his hand stroking her blonde hair. "You have a great adventure awaiting you, Candy. You must face it head-on and never look back." he said with confidence he was far from feeling.

Lifting her head, she kissed his cheek before stepping back. "At least we can hug you goodbye," she said.

The Captain nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. It had only been in the last few months that he had regained his ability to touch. Thinking it was something he would never do, now he found it could be re-taught just as eating and drinking and sleeping had. How good it was to give Jonathan a firm handshake or Candy a chuck under the chin. He still found amusement in the first time he had snuck up on Martha to plant a kiss on her cheek. Martha was already gone, she wasn't needed in this new course the family was headed for.

"You won't be too lonely, will you?" Candy asked, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"You know me, I prefer to be alone," he told her. "I will be fine."

"Jonathan, Candy, it's time to go." Their mother's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "We've got a long way to go before we can stop."

"Coming, Mom," they said together. Once more they threw their arms around the Captain, hugging him close.

"We love you," they told him. Tenderly, he placed a hand on each head and smiled.

"You know I am not good at sentiment but I do love you both and I will never forget you. I want you both to work hard, and to take care of your mother and help the new member on board."

"We won't ever love him," Jonathan said, loyally.

"Belay that, mate," the Captain barked. "He will need all the help he can get, try to keep him on a steady course." They nodded and with one last look at him and the room, they walked out for the last time.

"Ready to go?" The Captain heard their mother's voice. _Carolyn! _He closed his eyes trying to erase the thought of her from his mind. How he would miss her! How he hated and envied that man!

"Captain?" He opened his eyes to find her standing in front of him. She was dressed in his favorite skirt and blouse, and a sweater to keep off the chill. He looked into her emerald eyes and willed himself to be calm.

"Will you be all right?" she asked, "I hate to think of you here all by yourself."

"Confound it, woman! How many times do I have to tell you I want privacy? Claymore Gregg better not be foolish enough to try to ever rent out my house again. I will not allow it."

They stood staring at each other for some time, finally breaking the spell when Captain Gregg stepped forward. "Madam, I wish you every happiness," he bowed. "I can only hope he knows what a lucky man he is to be getting a woman like you. To be getting such a family."

Carolyn found she could not say anything but nodded. "I hope under the circumstances, your fiancé will forgive one small indiscretion."

He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. Her mind flashed back to another night when she had dreamed of him doing that very thing. For one brief moment, she wished this was a dream. Pulling her close to him, he put his arms around her and placed a kiss on her lips. Despite what she knew she should do, Carolyn felt her arms going around his neck, their bodies becoming closer, the kiss deepening. She could feel his warm hands on her waist, even through the sweater and she trembled at the thought. She ran her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, feeling his strong arms around her, his mouth on hers and she wanted to scream and cry and laugh all at the same time.

How many times had she wished for this and knew it would never come? She remembered that first day several months ago when the kids had told her that the Captain was learning to touch. Her life had been so busy with her book and her stories and with Matt, she hadn't really paid attention. She remembered that day on the beach when Captain Gregg had reached out and taken her hand when she had almost fallen and how it had startled her and then how it had affected her.

But Matt had been there when she got home and it was quickly driven from her mind. The kiss ended as abruptly as it began and she pulled away.

"I need to go now," she said, noticing her heart was beating at a fast rate, her breath coming in short gasps. More than anything she wanted to run back into his arms and continue that kiss. She didn't want to leave him. But she was an engaged woman, happy – in love.

"Goodbye, Carolyn," he whispered. Slowly she walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. He heard the door shut behind her, for the last time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matthew Fletcher paced the small confines of his office, threatening to make a path in the carpet. He couldn't believe the day had finally arrived. Carolyn and the kids were moving back to Philadelphia today. He couldn't wait to take them to the house he had chosen for them. He hoped she'd want to get married soon. He didn't think he could wait much longer. They had first met six months ago when an unexpected storm had found him spending the night at his boss's daughter's home instead of flying home.

"Just because the airport is fogged in doesn't mean we have to spend the night there." Brad Williams had said. "From where we are, it will be much quicker to take a taxi out to Schooner Bay than it will be to try to get to Boston."

Carolyn Muir had welcomed her father's assistant warmly, offering him the foldaway bed in the alcove. "It's not much, but it is a place to sleep."

He hadn't cared. He had been so tired. But, the next day, he had plenty of time to talk to Carolyn and he knew by the end of the day he was in love. It had taken her a bit longer but it was a long distance relationship and those were always hard. It had taken many phone calls and visits to Gull Cottage but he had finally been triumphant. Yes, she would move to Philadelphia and yes. She would marry him. If only she would set a date, he'd feel better.

"Mr. Fletcher?" His secretary opened his office door. "Mrs. Muir is here."

"Excellent. Send her in." Carolyn looked more beautiful than he remembered. What a lucky man he was! "Darling, I'm so glad you're here!" He greeted her with a kiss. She felt good in his arms and he wished he could continue to hold her. Surely they could be married soon, waiting for her would be so hard! "Did you have a nice trip?" He asked, offering her his chair.

She sank down into the offered chair, telling herself she was happy to finally be here. Matt was a good man and he loved her and the children. They would be better off with him.

"It wasn't too bad. But I'm glad we finally got here."

"I'm so happy you are here. Carolyn, I want you and the children to live in our house until the wedding. That way it will really seem to be like your home. I know we talked about different things, but the house was available and I know you'll like it."

She nodded. "You are so kind, Matt."

"Kind? The last thing I want you to think of me is kind," he smiled. "Handsome, dazzling, desirable, maybe, but not just kind! I'll have my driver take you to the house and I'll meet you there in about an hour."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you like the house?" Matt asked for the tenth time since his arrival.

"It's a lovely house," she assured him. "A little big, but lovely. Anyone would be happy to live here."

"I don't care about 'anyone' as long as YOU are happy here."

"I will be. It's just so much larger than Gull Cottage."

"That was my intention. You deserve so much more than that place!"

For a reason she couldn't name, Carolyn wanted to lash out at his words. A vision of Gull Cottage filled her mind and she felt like crying.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, alarm in his voice at the look on her face.

"I liked Gull Cottage, Matt," she said. "But I do like this place as well."

"Well, that's what matters then," his confidence returning. "I don't suppose I could sneak a kiss from my fiancee?" She barely nodded before his arms came around her, his lips claiming hers eagerly. His desire for her was obvious and she tried to match it, but found she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Don't you like the way I kiss?" he teased.

"I guess I'm just tired, Matt. It has been a long day."

"It has, hasn't it? I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm so glad you're here. I'll see you tomorrow." And he kissed her once more before leaving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I will make her decide today." Matt slammed his car door shut. "We need to make our plans." Carolyn, for some reason, seemed to be dragging her feet about the wedding. She seemed happy and content most of the time but something wasn't quite right.

"Matt." she welcomed his knock. "Come in."

He walked in the front door, taking her in his arms, giving her a kiss. Why did her kisses always seem so reserved? He'd ask her about that, too.

"I didn't know you were coming by." she said, leading him to the couch. "What's up?"

"What's up is that we need to talk about the wedding Carolyn. It's been six months and I hoped we would be married by now. But we've barely talked about it. And if that's not bad enough you seem to ignore all my advances. I want you, Carolyn." His eyes were pleading.

"I know," she said simply. "But we did decide to wait."

"I'm tired of waiting."

She walked over to him, determined to kiss him, and enjoy it. Even after all this time, she couldn't shake the memory of Captain Gregg and that last day. Or any of their days. All their time together was so fresh in her mind. Making herself relax in Matt's arms, she kissed him, he taking the lead, his hands beginning to roam over her body. He pulled her against him, urging her close. Their kisses became more intense, but Carolyn wasn't finding them satisfying except in the physical aspect.

Trying to shake the feeling, she allowed Matt to explore beneath her blouse, but was soon pulling herself away before he barely got started. "Maybe later, Matt."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gull Cottage stood before her like a beacon of safety. Carolyn stood looking at the home she loved, aching to see the one inside she knew she loved more than anyone. How foolish she had been! Would he take her back? Forgive her? She had told Matt she was going to visit friends in Boston, but after making sure the kids were set at some friends, she rented a car and headed straight to Gull Cottage. She needed this time. She needed to know what was going on in her life. She had intended to use this time to get HIM out of her system but now standing here, she knew that could never happen.

Pulling the key she had told Claymore she had lost out of her pocket, she quietly entered the house. In only nine months the place was already overrun with cobwebs and dust bunnies. Martha would be appalled. Oh, how she missed Martha! And how much she had missed her home – Gull Cottage!

She walked through the house, touching every piece of furniture. The house seemed to welcome her back like a long-lost friend.

"Captain?" she said aloud. Would he answer her? She didn't deserve it. But how she wanted to hear his voice, see him! It was several minutes before he appeared. Was it possible for a ghost to lose weight? He looked as though he had.

"Madam," he bowed stiffly. "I am surprised your husband is allowing you the time to be here."

"I can be where I want and Matt is not my husband."

He looked up startled. "Why not? That's why you left."

"I know, but I can't marry him, I've decided. I can't marry a man I don't love. I don't know why I've kept ignoring the fact that I love you."

She felt herself being picked up in strong arms, kisses greeting her lips with joy, each one more passionate than the last.

"Are you sure it's me you want? Matt can do so much for you."

"Yes, I know, and that's why I left. Matt is a decent, likeable man who would give the children and me a good life. But that's not enough. I'm not in love with him, and I can't pretend to be. I love you, Daniel."

For an answer, he kissed her, tenderly savoring the kiss. "Are you sure?"

"_Very_ sure!"

He left a trail of kisses down her neck, resting just above the collar of her blouse. Carrying her into the front room, he sat down on the couch holding his precious bundle against him. They kissed eagerly, desire obvious. Carefully he unbuttoned her blouse, letting the soft fabric fall away from her body. Slipping a finger under the straps of her bra, he revealed the soft curve of her breast, the nipples already swelling in impatience.

Lovingly, his hands roamed her skin, causing her to shudder against him. Taking one of her breasts in his hands, he squeezed the nipple gently until she squirmed in unabashed delight. Before she knew it, they were upstairs where he laid her gently on the bed, his body covering hers. His kisses tickled against her skin, rousing a passion she thought she would never feel.

Quickly they undressed, the feel of bare skin delightful in its coolness. His descent down her neck to her breasts, to her stomach was slow and deliberate. Wanting him closer, she wrapped her legs around his body, inviting him to become a part of her. The passion washed over them like ocean waves, both of them holding on for dear life. From somewhere a sheet covered them both before he came into her again. She arched her back to meet him, wanting him more than she had ever desired anything. She cried out his name and tried to catch her breath as his hands pushed her closer. He claimed her body with his, like he would never tire.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, her head resting close to his.

"What are you going to tell him?" The Captain asked, kissing her forehead.

"That it's over. That it never was. I tried to make myself love him but I couldn't. It was only you."

"Only me." He echoed her words, his hands resting on her hip.

They shared another kiss, which spoke promises of things still to come.

"Well, when can you move back in here? Claymore will allow it I will make sure of it, and we will need to have Martha back."

"It wouldn't work without Martha would it?" Carolyn's eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. "I hate that I have to go back to Philadelphia at all, but I need to get my things and collect the children. They will be so excited we are coming back! They have missed Gull Cottage and you more than they've let on. And I do have to try to explain everything to Matt. He is such a nice man, but I'm tired of doing what seems best. I want to do what IS best."

"Well let's get at it woman!" He said severely, his eyes shining. "I want to see this house shipshape in short order!"

"Yes sir!" and she saluted him and then gave him a kiss. "However if we didn't have to clean it right now, we can pass the evening in other ways." She gave him a sultry look.

"I suppose we could wait until we get Martha back in here. No one ever cleaned as well as Martha."

"Would that be fair to her?" Carolyn ran a hand down his chest.

"Not at all," he agreed, his hand running down her thigh. In one swift movement of his free hand the dirt and grime disappeared and the room looked shining in its new state.

"Well, if I had known you could do that!" Carolyn sat up to admire his handiwork. "You better not tell Martha about that!"

"It will be our secret." He agreed, as he pulled her down on top of him. "I won't say a word."

End


End file.
